This invention relates to batteries and more particularly to a battery which contains a solid cathodic material and a gaseous anodic reactant, including hydrogen. The battery is capable of extended operation over a wide temperature range, such as from 0.degree. C. to 200.degree. C.
A battery constructed and operated as herein disclosed is suitable for providing electrical power in hot environments up to 200.degree. C., whereas conventional primary and secondary batteries are limited to operation at temperatures less than 120.degree. C. Such conventional batteries use anodic materials such as lithium or lithium alloys, cadmium or zinc which are not suitable for applications requiring high temperature operation, since they tend at high temperatures to react chemically in an uncontrolled way, instead of electrochemically generating electric power.
In contrast, the present invention presents a battery that can be made to generate electric power at temperatures up to 200.degree. C. for extended periods of time.
A battery embodying the invention is of simple, solid, robust and relatively inexpensive construction and is reliable in operation.
Furthermore, because of its construction, a battery embodying the invention lends itself to high vibration services as well as to high temperature applications.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a battery capable of extended operation over a wide temperature application, such as from 0.degree. C. to 200.degree. C.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a battery containing materials that will generate electric power at temperatures of up to 200.degree. C. for extended periods of time.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a battery which is simple and reliable in operation.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.